


Need a hug?

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting Clint Barton, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Overworking, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Jihoon overworks himself in pre-heat, keeping his struggles from the others until he gets past his limit
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu & Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	Need a hug?

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: Some preheat fluff, that the omega (pick whoever you like) still has to work but is like in immense pain with stuff like cramps an migranes. And then just tooth rotting fluff
> 
> For those who don't follow my main fic: seventeen is a pack in which only Jihoon, Chan, Jisoo and Seungkwan are omegas, while the others are alphas.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Jihoon always tried to hide the symptoms, to not let the others know he was struggling and in pain; but it always came a moment when he just couldn't pretend anymore, when his mates eventually noticed his hunched posture, his limping and his poorly suppressed whinces of pain.  
And when they knew, nothing could stop them from helping their small mate.

This time, however, the producer had done a wonderful job at denying he wasn't feeling well and his play had took him to an extreme point, working his body to its limits and making his mates worry about him.

The comeback was near and they had to train harder than ever. He had to be prepared and he didn't want to put his leader through another unpleasant conversation with their CEO, knowing how aggressive the man became when some of them had to take a pause.   
So he gritted his teeth and pushed through the pain, to the point of passing out suddenly.

They had gone through at least three routines, but the one that gave the final shot was Getting Closer. Its sharp and fast movements, jumps and turns caused his vision to blurr, while the room around him started spinning.  
He felt his body make impact with someone else's and suddenly hands were gripping his arms and torso to keep him from falling flat on the hard floor.

He was thankful when these arms and hands laid him carefully down, his body on the pavement and his head on someone's lap, the softness of his thighs making a comfortable enough pillow for the tired omega.

The mess of voices, questions and orders around him finally died out when his eyes closed automatically and his mind gave in to darkness.

Jihoon woke up some minutes later, now held in strong arms, half sitting up, but still in great pain. His lower stomach, where his uterus was situated, was costantly tormented by strong cramps that made him bend his body in half, trying to close on himself and shrinking on the alpha's chest he was pressed against.

He whined high in his throat, while tears of both pain and helplessness started to swell in his eyes. From his lips, an incoherent string of whimpers and "alpha", came out endlessly, the weak request of help causing the embrace he was in to tighten.

"It's ok Hoonie, we're here, alphas are here, you're safe, you don't have to pretend anymore" came the soft whisper of Mingyu, the giant alpha's heart shattering at the sight of his distressed mate, of his hyung, in so much pain.

"We have to take him home, he's in pre heat, he needs to rest" Minghao offered, the concerned look in his eyes matching everyone else's in the room.

"I'll talk to the managers and tell them to get the car ready" Soonyoung said sprinting out the room, followed by Seungkwan, who couldn't bear to see his lover in so much pain a second longer.

"Minnie, Gyu and Jisoo will go with him, the others will stay here" Seungcheol reluctantly ordered. Everyone nodded, battling the need to protest knowing the head alpha felt just like them. Every alpha felt their protective instincts yelling at them to crowd around their weeping omega and keep him safe, but their rational part knew they had duties and responsibilities they had to fulfill, so the majority of the pack had to stay behind and keep practicing.

While the managers organized the car to take them back to their dorm, everyone in the pack stayed near Jihoon, holding his hand, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead or lips, massaging his chest and tummy. Anything to try to soothe their omega, knowing they really couldn't do anything for the pain until the true heat came.  
Having sex and knotting would just make things worse in the pre heat, since the omega's body wasn't ready, so the best thing they could do was to comfort his mind, scent him and make him feel loved, protected and safest than ever.

When their managers came to tell them the van was ready, Mingyu picked the omega's small frame up like he weighed nothing, pausing only to allow the head alpha to scent his neck one last time and leave a light kiss on his lips

"We'll be home soon pup, just be strong ok? Gyu, Minnie and Shua will be with you, you're safe with them" he whispered, earning a trembling nod from the smaller.  
Seungcheol smiled down at him softly and watched his mates stalk down the hallway at a quite fast pace when they separated, Jihoon still in Mingyu's embrace and Seokmin's arm around Jisoo's waist.

________________________

When the pack came home that night, they found both the omegas that had come home fast asleep and cuddled up to each other in the nest.  
The alphas had made them change in more comfortable clothes, giving them shirts and underwear belonging to other alphas, so that they would be engulfed by their scents and feel safe.

Needless to say, everyone melted at the cute image of their feisty Jihoon curled up against Joshua's chest and they were all relieved to see a more relaxed expression on his face, meaning the worst part of pains and migraines had gone.

Jeonghan cooed at his mates and kneeled down next to them, scenting the couple and leaving a light kiss on the mark he had left on Jisoo's neck.

"How's he doing?" Seungcheol asked to the alphas who had stayed with them, kissing them both on the lips as a greeting.

"Definitely better. Hoonie was really hurting when we arrived and he passed out again at some point, but when we changed him and Jisoo hugged him, he started to relax" Seokmin started.

"Shua-hyung was really helpful, he always knew what he needed, no wonder he was exhausted and fell asleep as well" Mingyu smiled.

"Good. Let's just let them sleep, Jihoon will need energy" the head alpha stated, shifting his gaze to the omega couple and noticing their voices had woken the older of the two.

Jisoo was looking around whit his eyes only half open and a very sleepy expression on his face.

"Hannie" he whispered, his mate being the first person he saw.

"Come here prince" the alpha pulled him in his lap, letting the younger cuddle close to him and bury his face in his neck.

The producer, however, immediately felt the absence of a warm body near him and the distressed whines he started to emit claimed the whole pack's attention.

In no time Wonwoo, Hansol and Jun were all around him, kissing his forehead softly or stroking his sides. The omega turned to face the chinese alpha and shifted in his sleep to get closer to him.

"Oohhh I better take advantage of this situation, he never wants to cuddle with me" Jun cooed, making the others chuckle while he delicately pulled the smaller against his chest. He also unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt, allowing Jihoon to snuggle his nose in his throat and taking comfort from the sea salt scent the alpha emitted.

Hansol spooned the producer from behind, kissing his hair and nape and growling a low, soothing sound, something alphas did to let the omegas know they were safe and protected.  
Soonyoung, on the other side of the nest, was doing the same with a tired Chan.

________________________

After several minutes of cuddling and snuggling his mates, Jihoon woke up, still in a sleepy and hazed state, but awake.  
He took some time to allow his alphas to scent and lightly mark him, staying still under them and whining softly.

After his mates had covered him with their scents, his nesting instinct took over.   
He started to move around, pushing pillows and blankets, moving cushions and sheets to reorganize their nest, make it comfortable for the pack.

The rest of the pack let him do what he needed to do, not intervening, knowing the producer would have scolded them, but also aware of the fact that the omega was extremely vulnerable during a heat and the nest was the place they felt safe and protected, a comfortable spot for them and eventual pups.

The alphas cooed as their sleepy mate, finally satisfied with the result, let himself fall on a particularly soft pile of pillows, sighing in satisfaction.

The pack reached him and, this time, Soonyoung slid next to him, turning him on his tummy and massaging his tense shoulders.

"Hoonie, we love you, but don't pull this kind of things on us anymore. I beg you love, take a pause and tell us you are not okay, we won't judge you, okay?"

He only got an hum in response, the producer slowly drifting off to sleep again, while Minghao reached them and started to cuddle him closer.

____________________________

A few hours later, the heat under Jihoon's skin was becoming too much to handle and the nesting and cuddling instincts were slowly being replaced by neediness and burning lust, meaning the first wave of his heat was finally kicking in.

His body was starting to produce slick and soon the alphas would start to touch him in less appropriate and chaste ways, but in the last moments of consciousness and rationality, he managed to thank his mates for helping him through the pains and apologised for hiding his distress till a dangerous point.

His pack couldn't stay mad at him for long and cooed at his glassy eyes and stuttered words, feeling their heart flooding with love and affection for their little genius.

Jihoon always tried to hide his difficulties, but when the others noticed, he had to admit they took great care of him

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Jihoon for this cuz I feel like I'm not posting much about him, but don't worry Jihoon stans, I got some reaaally cute commissions about him, so we're going to explore his character a bit further ;)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think and if you have commissions and requests!
> 
> Stay safe everyone ♡


End file.
